During production of fluids from subterranean wells, particulates such as formation fragments, sand, and silt may be carried from the formation into the production flow stream and into the production tubing. The production of these particulates may cause problems both downhole and at the surface. By way of example, during the production of fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons) from near wellbore regions of wells completed certain formations (e.g., shale or ultra-tight sandstone with a permeability less than 1 mD), voids may form behind the casing. These voids may be the results of particulates produced along with production fluids with time. These voids may undesirably impact stability of the well, potentially impacting production. At the surface, these abrasive particulates may deteriorate metals in the tubing, causing leaks and potentially hazardous conditions. The particulates may also fill and clog surface flow lines, vessels, and tanks. In some reservoirs where rod pumping or electric submersible pumps are utilized, the production of particulates may reduce the life of the downhole assembly and increase maintenance costs. Therefore, techniques for reducing particulate production are desired.